An IC socket that detachably accommodates an IC package that is a “first electric component” is already available as the present kind of “socket for an electric component”. The IC socket is arranged on a wiring substrate as a “second electric component”, and has a socket body in which an IC package is accommodated.
As the aforementioned socket body, a component has been proposed that includes a unit body that is arranged on a second electric component and in which through-holes through which contacts are inserted are formed, and a floating plate in which a first electric component is accommodated and which is supported in a vertically movable manner above the unit body (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-134854). The floating plate comprises a plurality of chevron-shaped guide pins that serve to guide the first electric component, the guide pins are erected on a rectangular frame body of the floating plate.